Guilty
by Spicetwist
Summary: What would have happened if Laura had been found guilty of murdering Damien Smith
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my version of what might had happened if Laura had been found guilty in the Damien Smith murder trial and if Luke hadn't gotten the evidence against Justis in time.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Laura sat nervously in the court room. She wondered where Luke was. The jury was ready to read their verdict.  
  
"Has the jury reached a decision?" the judge asked.  
  
"We have your honor," the foreman said.  
  
"Will the Defendent please rise."  
  
Laura and Justis stood up. Laura closed her eyes.  
  
"In the case of the people versus Laura Spencer in the murder of Damien Smith, we the jury find the Defendent guilty."  
  
The word 'guilty' rang in Laura's ears. She looked with fear at Justis. He looked as if he were about to say something, but didn't.  
  
Luke walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. He had come in just as the jury read their verdict.  
  
Laura turned and hugged him tightly. The bailiff came and separated them. He put handcuffs on Laura and led her away. Tears ran down Laura's face as she glanced over her shoulder for a last look at Luke.  
  
"Justis, what is going to happen to her now?"  
  
"She will stay in jail until they sentence her, then they will transfer her to the Women's Prison."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Luke thought to himself.  
  
He ran out of the court room, got into his car and raced home.  
  
Lucky was sitting on the sofa with Lulu when Luke walked in. He stood up and looked at Luke. He could tell from his father's face what had happened.  
  
"They found her guilty, didn't they?" he asked.  
  
Luke nodded. "Lucky I want you to go upstairs and do what we talked about last night."  
  
Lucky nodded and started up the stairs.  
  
"Take your sister with you," Luke said.  
  
Lucky took Lulu and headed upstairs.  
  
Luke picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Sonny's voice said at the other end.  
  
"Sonny, it's Luke."  
  
"Hey! How did it go in court?"  
  
"Not well. They found her guilty."  
  
"Oh no. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Yes, get over here as soon as possible."  
  
"You got it Pal," Sonny said hanging up.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Sonny was at the door.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Upstairs. I sent Lucky to pack."  
  
"Pack. Hey, you taking the kids on a trip to get their mind off Laura?"  
  
"No, not a trip. We're leaving Port Charles for good. We're leaving tonight."  
  
"Well, I'm going to miss you Luke. I'm honored that wanted to say goodbye to me in person," Sonny said.   
  
He noticed the look on Luke's face. "That's not why you asked me here is it?"  
  
"No," said Luke. "I need your help."  
  
"Name it and consider it done."  
  
"I want you to help me break Laura out of jail tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
"Excuse me?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I want your to help me break Laura out of jail," Luke said.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No! My wife is not going to spend another night in jail. Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course. I like Laura."  
  
"Thanks Pal," Luke said giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Sonny asked.  
  
"No. I was hoping you did."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "Give me a minute," he said walking out on the porch and pulling out his cell phone.  
  
Lucky came down the stairs carrying. "Dad, I heard voices."  
  
"Sonny's here," Luke said pointing to the porch.  
  
"Is he going to help us?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Are you all packed?"  
  
"Yes. We're ready to go."  
  
"Good put the bag in the car."  
  
Lucky sat Lulu down on the floor and took the bag out. A few minutes later he came back in and sat down next to Luke.  
  
Luke patted him on the back. "Ok, I'll drop the two of you off at Bobbie's on the way. She knows where to meet us."  
  
Lucky rolled his eyes. "Dad, that's fine for Lulu, but why can't I come with you. This is my mother you're talking about."  
  
"It's too dangerous for you to come. If I let you come, then your mother really would be guilty of murder, because she would kill me."  
  
Lucky laughed a little. He knew his father was right. "Ok, I'll go to Bobbie's"  
  
Sonny came back in and started to speak to Luke. "Ok, I spoke to..." He saw Lucky and stopped speaking.  
  
Luke realized why he stopped. "It's ok. He knows what I plan to do. There are no secrets here."  
  
Sonny looked from Luke to Lucky and nodded. "All right. I spoke to an... associate of mine. He has some people on the inside there."  
  
"Inmates?"  
  
"No, they're guards."  
  
Luke nodded his head with an impressed look on his face.  
  
"Anyway, he called them. They are going to help us get her out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way. Come on."  
  
Luke and Lucky, carrying Lulu, followed Sonny out to the car and got in.


End file.
